Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-5911975-20140808204920
ok since Ash posted her rant on Eren, I'm sharing an Armin post that I personally love. MANGA SPOILERS!!!!!!!!! AND LONG BUT WORTH IT Is it just me, or does it seem like Armin is going through more of a living hell than all the others? Let me start with the fact that Armin joined the Cadet Corps and Survey Corps because he had no family left. And if you go back to the first few episodes, especially the episode where he states Eren’s case to the Garrisons, he talks about trying to prove his strength and equality to his friends. Now, if you ask me, that is a pretty brave move. He joined the Survey Corps to prove himself, even though he knew that he was far weaker than everyone else. I mean, he’s pretty much the only person who didn’t get into the top ten for the Cadet Corps, right? So let’s think about it like this. Armin is terrified to begin with. He had multiple near death experiences with titans, and one in which he was almost swallowed by one, only to be pulled out by his best friend, and then see his best friend be eaten. Now, I don’t know about you, but that’s enough to make me go crazy. Then he goes on the Female Titan mission, where he is closely encountered with Annie in her titan form, almost sees his comrades killed, but still manages to figure out that the titan is Annie before anyone else. Fast forward a little to after he is in Levi’s squad, and he is constantly having to assist in experimenting on his life long best friend, where he has to watch him lose complete control over himself, remembering that Levi said he would instantly kill Eren if he became a problem. Later on, he has to dress up as Historia because he looks frail and weak enough to be her. He is harassed and pretty much raped by the creepy ass merchant man, and his comrade is sitting there watching him in tears, unable to help him. Then fast forward a little more, and he has to shoot a woman who was about to kill his comrade, and instead of mourning for her and thinking it through, he is forced to go straight back to the mission, which made him feel like more of a terrible person than he already thought he was. After he gets back to where they were staying, he lets all his emotion out to the point of vomiting and shaking violently. Mikasa came out and tried to comfort him, and Armin asked Mikasa if she ever felt that bad about killing the man when she was younger. When he realizes what he asked her, he immediately regretted it even though it wasn’t much of a big deal to Mikasa, because he felt like he had hurt her when he said it. So he is sitting here, crying, vomiting, shaking, and on top of that, he is trying to apologize to Mikasa all at the same time. Then Levi comes out and tries to reason with him, which makes him ask even more questions, like why he didn’t hesitate when he pulled the trigger, or if that girl had a family and all of that. He went through all of this just to prove that he is his life long friends’ equals. Now if you ask me, that is fucking impressive.